New Girl at Hogwarts
by Brittz303
Summary: Twilight Harry Potter crossover. Bella Swan is the new girl at Hogwarts, that means she's going to be treated like a shiny new toy. What will happen? How will Edward react? Will Harry ask her out? set during New Moon.
1. Invitation

A/N okay, this is my first fanfiction, so don't be vicious man eating werewolves, okay? i really hope you enjoy it and cookies to those who review! oh and it might be a little OOC but give me a break. btw its AU, in case you didnt figure that out, of course.

BPOV

It was another dreary afternoon in Forks, not much to do. School had finished and I was at home preparing Charlie's dinner. It had been 2 months since Ed- no he left me. The hole in my chest just seemed to get bigger every time I thought about him. But, I had to hold myself together, for Charlie's sake. I couldn't let him watch his only daughter fall to pieces.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

I wonder who that could be?

I checked in the mirror to see if I was presentable. Yep, just a little pale.

I opened the door to see an old man looking at me.

"Bella Swan?" he asked.

I nodded my head slowly, still confused at to who he was.

As though reading my thoughts he answered, "I'm Albus Dumbledore. May I come in? I need to speak with you."

I hesitated; I did not know who this man was. Yes, I had his name but what did he want? Why was he here? I decided I would find out if I let him in. I showed him to the living room and we sat down.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here?" he asked. I nodded, unable to think of what to say.

"I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You most likely have not heard of it. But I have come here to invite you to attend Hogwarts as a student."

All I could think to say was, "You're joking. A magic school? That's ridiculous!"

He had to be joking, but his face showed that he was dead serious, and oddly calm.

"So you believe in vampires and werewolves but not magic?"

How did he know about that? "That's completely different. And how did you know about that?"

"I know a little about a lot of things. (A/N Man I wanted to added "just enough to make me dangerous", a little Supernatural quote. Gotta love Dean) So will you join us at Hogwarts?"

"Are you crazy? I can't just up and leave Charlie! And I don't even know magic! How do you expect me to fit in? I don't know anything about magic!"

"Ah my dear, that is the purpose of a school. And don't worry; we have plenty of students from non-magical backgrounds. I have no doubt that you will fit in just fine."

"I need to talk to Charlie about th-" At that moment Charlie walked through the door. He hung up his coat and went to sit on the couch to watch T.V. He froze when he noticed me and the old man sitting on the couch.

"Who's this?" he asked me, clearly angry.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have come here to invite Bella to attend my school."

Charlie did not look happy. I could tell that he was confused and angry. "What do you mean? School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? And why do you want Bella to go?"

"Here is a letter that should explain everything. I think Bella should read it." He handed me a letter. I looked at it nervously as though it would explode at any moment, I slowly turned it over and opened it and unfolded the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZRDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Swan,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment available in Diagon Alley, accessible through The Leaky Cauldron in London. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Questions exploded inside my head like fireworks and I couldn't what to ask first. After a minutes of rereading it in my head i stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

"Ah, that is to let us know if you will be attending or not." He saw the confused look on my face and explained further, "We communicate by owls, it's how we send letters."

Suddenly my brain registered something, "Wait, London?!?! I can't go to some boarding school in London!" i exclaimed.

"Why not? It's perfectly normal to go to a boarding school in another country."

"But what about my friends? I'm going to be so far away." The truth was I didn't care about my friends here. I didn't want to say it but what if he came back? What if he came back and i wasn't here?

"You will come back for Christmas and summer holidays. It will be like normal school except you sleep there," he smiled, "and of course, the curriculum."

"I think it's a good idea Bells." Charlie said, "You need to get away form here for a while. I think the change will do you good."

It became obvious to me that I was fighting a losing battle, they both thought that I should go, and there was no changing their minds.

"Okay, I'll go." I gave up. And maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

Okay so tell me what you think please. and every chapter, as a reward, i will be doing random shout outs to people who reviewed. just my way of giving recognition to those people who brighten my day!

xoxo ~~Brittz~~ aka Brittney


	2. Diagon Alley

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY!!! I totally should've updated before now but my mum banned me from the computer, then I went to my friends sleepover party (and I stayed a couple of days longer than the other guests) and then I went away for the weekend with my mum for her birthday.**

**Okay, thank you so far to Leon McFrenchington, Baby Blue xx and TESS!!!!! Review and subscribe and you will get updates more regularly. Please remember to review. It's the awesomest way to say thank you. **

**Oh and to clear some things up (thanks to tess) this is set during 5****th**** year. I really kinda want it to be set then. Remember, bella hasn't learnt any magic, so she cant be in her seventh year, even though she's seventeen. I put her in harry's year. She will be on the train next chapter and I also promise a Harry pov for next chapter!**

The flight to London had been terribly tiring. There had been a little boy that cried for like, 2 hours non-stop. If I were his mother I would have smacked him, but she just let him scream his lungs out. I got off the plane and had a look around the terminal **(A/N sorry if this doesn't make sense, I've never been on a plane)**. I was supposed to be meeting someone called Hagrid or something.

Oh. My. God. Dumbledore wasn't wrong when he said Hagrid was big. I saw the scruffy giant standing about 50 metres away from me. 50 metres away and I could still see him clearly over all the humans standing in front of him. He was towering over them and looked about as wide as two, maybe three people. I couldn't believe that he was only half giant.

I made my way over to him through the crowd. I took in his appearance. He wore a very large trench coat that seemed to consist entirely of pockets. His face was barely visible through his shaggy mane of hair and wild, tangled beard. I walked up to him.

"Hagrid?" I asked.

"Yer. You must be Bella. Come on, let's get outta here." His beady eyes looked for an opening in the crowd that they could escape through. Not that it would be any problem for him. Everyone would probably remove themselves from his path for fear of being squished.

I followed close behind him, not wanting to get lost in the crowd. We walked through the doors that led to the cab ranks. I hailed us a cab and the cabbie got out to help us with my bags. Hagrid opened the back door and struggled to get in, I watched with an amused expression on my face. I got in with ease and put on my seat belt.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked, staring at Hagrid through the rear view mirror.

"The Leaky Cauldron Pub, Camden. Thanks." Hagrid replied. **(A/N I actually looked it up and this is the area that Kings Cross station is in, I thought it should be near there)**

London was an incredible sight. All buildings and landmarks that I could see through the taxi window were amazing.

The trip was surprisingly short, the taxi stopped outside a dirty pub.

_This couldn't be where we were going._

Hagrid confirmed my suspicions by saying, "Come on, we 'aven't got all day."

He started walking towards the filthy establishment.

No one that walked past the pub seemed to notice it. Their eyes slid from the bookstore on one side to the coffee shop on the other. Perhaps they couldn't see the pub at all?

Hagrid opened the door for me and I stepped in. I was overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol. It was everywhere and I was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Hey Hagrid! You wanna drink?" The bartender called out.

"No thanks Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business." He pointed to me.

I followed Hagrid as he made his way out of the pub and into a small, walled courtyard. There was nothing there besides a dustbin and a few weeds.

I looked at Hagrid with a confused expression on my face. He gave me a knowing smile and started tapping the bricks in front of me. He tapped one of them three times and it started to wriggle. The brick vanished, and all of a sudden, the remaining bricks began sliding away to create an archway where the wall had been.

It opened to reveal a cobbled street, which twisted and turned out of sight. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop.

"_Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible" _said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, yeh'll be needin' one o' those," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."

He led me to a giant building that was made entirely of marble. Standing beside the burnished bronze doors wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was – a …. well…

"That, is a goblin." Hagrid said quietly as we entered the grand building.

We had come to another set of doors, silver this time. I followed behind Hagrid finding it difficult to keep up with his large strides. As we approached the desk, the goblin seated at it looked up.

"We would like to exchange muggle money, please." Hagrid told the goblin.

"What currency?" Asked the goblin.

"American dollars." I replied as I took out my college funds (which I had withdrawn to pay for school equipment). I handed over twenty one hundred dollar bills, and decided I'd keep the rest to pay for my airfare home.

I examined the wizard money he handed me. It was very shiny. **(lol, inside joke. Tess.) **I stored it all in my backpack.

"Okay, where to next?" I asked Hagrid as we exited the bank.

"Dunno, pick something from yer list."

I looked down at my list and decided to get my books first. "Books." I told him.

"'Kay, do yeh mind if I go to the pub for a while?"

"Not at all." I replied. He looked bored, and he deserved a break.

I walked into Flourish and Blotts and was greeted by the shopkeeper. I handed him my list of schoolbooks and he rushed off around the store to look for the books. I stood waiting at the counter, looking around at all the walls covered with books.

One of the books caught my attention. Brew up some Love by Kat Worthington.

The book brought back the hole inside me that I had almost forgotten about. I had never felt so alone or unloved in my whole life. I clutched at my stomach, trying to hold myself together. I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself down.

The shopkeeper returned and rung up the books. I handed him the money and took the bag with the books in it. I left the store and had a look around the street.

I decided to go to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. I entered the store and a bell rang.

"Be right with you!" A female voice yelled from the back of the store.

A moment later, the woman walked through a doorway and was standing a few metres away from me. She looked at me and asked "Hogwarts?"

I nodded and she proceeded to gather materials while a tape measure started measuring various lengths of my body after one flick of her wand.

I tried on robe after robe and finally decided on midnight blue dress robes; three sets of plain black work robes for day wear and a cloak for winter.

Next stop: Ollivander's.

I walked into Mr. Ollivander's and heard a bell ring somewhere in the depths of the store.

"Hello my dear," said a voice from the shadows, "you are in need of a wand?"

He looked rather old and dishevelled.

I nodded my head. I couldn't make my mouth work. I was still in shock from his appearance.

"Which is your wand arm?" he asked. Wand arm? I was confused. Ohh, he must mean my writing hand.

"Right." I told him.

He started looking through wands and pulling boxes off the shelves.

I walked out of the store twenty minutes later with a wand made of Maple and Phoenix feather.

I bought my other school supplies like quills and parchment.

I finally started to make my way back to The Leaky Cauldron. I found Hagrid inside and I approached him.

"I have all my stuff." I told him.

"Okay, best be off then."

He said goodbye to his drinking buddies and we walked out to the street.

"Here's yer train ticket. I have to get back to Hogwarts. Remember, the train leaves at exactly 11 o'clock tomorrow." He handed me a train ticket and started walking down the street, leaving me standing on the spot.

_I'd better find a hotel. _I thought to myself.

My bags were brought up to my room and I lay on my bed, looking up at the roof.

I was excited; tomorrow I would be going to Hogwarts. I took the train ticket out of my pocket and examined it.

_Hogwarts Express_

_September 1__st__ 11 o'clock, Platform 9 ¾ . _Wait. WHAT!?! 9 ¾ ? There's no such thing! I'll have to talk to one of the station attendants.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day.

**Okay, so like, please review. It really makes my day. It puts the biggest, stupidest "Emmett" grin on my face.**


	3. Hogwarts

**Sorry if there are a few things I forgot to mention. Just go with it. If I forgot it, its obviously not THAT big of a deal. Okay and thank you to:**

**EdwardsFan4Eva1113, QueenKittyKat, spoiledgrl881, Edward Cullen v.s. Jacob Black, musicroxmysox810 and thanks again to Baby Blue xx. Also thanks to my bestie, Tess, who proofreads this story (just so you guys don't get the complete mess that is my typing).**

**HarryPOV**

I was finally able to get back to school. The train station was packed as usual. I was walking with Ron towards the barrier when I saw her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had the most amazing mahogany hair, which flowed down to mid-waist. Her eyes were brown but unusually deep. Her skin was the palest I'd ever seen. She was so skinny and looked very breakable.

I noticed that she looked lost. She also had a trunk with her as well as a golden coloured owl. _She must be going to Hogwarts. _I thought. _Maybe I should go help her. _I started to make my way through the crowd of people, over to her.

"Hey. You look like you could use some help. Are you going to Hogwarts?" I asked her.

She looked shocked that I had spoken to her. "Um yeah, how do I get to platform 9 ¾ ?"

"Follow me, it's weird the first time but you get used to it." I showed her over to the wall that was the barrier. She looked puzzled.

"It's enchanted. You run straight towards it and you end up on the other side." I explained to her.

"Oh." Was all she could say. I watched her back up and run at the wall with uncertainty. She vanished to the other side. I quickly followed behind her.

Once on the other side I found her waiting for me.

"I'm Harry by the way." I introduced myself.

"Bella." That's a nice name, I thought to myself.

"Bella, did you know that it means beautiful in Italian?" I told her. I'm glad I had learnt at least some Italian in primary school. **(A/N In America I think its called elementary?)** She blushed and her cheeks became very red as they flooded with her blood.

"Yeah, so I've been told." Then she looked upset for some reason, maybe she didn't like compliments?

"Would you like to sit with me on the train?" I wanted to spend more time with her, and since Ron and Hermione were prefects they would be spending the majority of the trip with other prefects.

"Sure. Why not?" I was glad that I would be spending more time in her company and that I wouldn't have to spend the whole trip with Neville and Luna.

We boarded the train and she followed me as I looked for an empty compartment. I found one and out my trunk away and she did the same.

"So, where are your friends?" She asked me.

"They're Prefects so they have to go to a meeting. They'll be here later." I was kind of glad they weren't here; I would be able to talk to her more.

I shut the door and we settled down into the seats. "Why haven't I seen you before? Are you new?" I decided to ask her.

"Um, yeah. I only found out a month ago that I was a witch. My dad was pretty shocked, but he said he thought going to this school would be good for me even though it's so far from home."

"Where do you live?"

"I used to live in Arizona with my mum, but I moved to Washington to spend some time with my dad."

"Oh, that's cool. I live with my aunt and uncle, my parents dies when I was a baby."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She genuinely looked sorry, I could tell that she was a nice person.

"It's fine. So how old are you? What year are you in?"

"I'm seventeen but I'm in fifth year because I don't know any magic but I'm gonna try to catch up."

"I'm in fifth year as well."

We talked the whole way to Hogwarts, we got changed and I introduced her to Ron and Hermione when they came in. It wasn't long before we got off the train.

Hagrid called her over, and she told us that she'd see us later.

**BPOV**

I had just gotten off the train with Harry and his friends, when Hagrid called me over.

"Over 'ere Bella!"

I walked to where he was standing. "Yeah Hagrid?"

"Yer coming with the first years to be sorted." He told me.

_Great._ I thought. _I'm totally going to be noticed. I tower over all the eleven year olds. _

All of the first years were staring at me. They were probably wondering why I was the only older student there. One of the girls came up to me and asked, "Are you the Head Girl?" She must've thought that I was there to welcome them. I told her no and she went back to report to her friends.

I climbed into one of the boats and was joined by a few other kids. They kept asking why I was there but I just ignored them. This was starting to get annoying.

We finally arrived at the school and were lead upstairs by the Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

We waited in the entrance hall. I stood nervously. _Why did I always have to be the new kid at school? _I was going to be the only seventeen year old being sorted amongst a group of eleven year olds for crying out loud!

Professor McGonagall told us about the sorting and that it would be alphabetical, so I moved towards the back. She finally opened the doors for us to enter the great hall and I was astounded. The roof looked like the sky outside, a beautiful starry night.

All the first years and I started walking towards the front of the hall where a hat sat on a stool in the middle of the hall. Professor McGonagall walked straight to the front and seemed to pull a list out of nowhere.

She stood before the students and unrolled the parchment. She allowed the students' chatter to die down before reading the first name. "Sarah Anders"

A small girl walked nervously to the front and placed the damaged and worn hat on her head. It sat there silently for a few seconds before yelling out, "Ravenclaw!"

And the list went on and people were sorted, and then my name was called out, "Isabella Swan!" I started walking towards the stool when, as usual, I tripped. There were a few laughs but I got up and continued to the hat.

I carefully picked it up and placed it on my head. It started talking to me.

"Why hello there, let's take a look at your mind, shall we?"

"Ah, I see courage and lack of fear, and also a willingness to prove that you are strong. Let's go with…"

"Gryffindor!" it yelled aloud.

_That's the same house as Harry and his friends._ I thought to myself. I was glad that I'd have some friends in my classes. I went to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry.

An hour and a half later, everyone had been sorted and the food had been served and eaten. I followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to a portrait of a fat lady.

"This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room." Harry explained.

"Password?" Asked the woman.

"Ostendo sum intus." Hermione replied.

The portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. I followed behind the others as they scrambled through the opening.

I was standing in the common room. I looked around and took in all the details. Fireplace, comfy chairs, rug, table, etc.

"Come with me, you're staying in my dorm room." Hermione told me.

I followed her up the stairs and I heard Ron explaining some rules to the first years.

As soon as Hermione showed me my bed, I collapsed onto it. I felt incredibly tired. I relaxed a bit, but after 5 minutes I convinced myself to get changed into my pyjamas.

I climbed into bed and slowly drifted to sleep as I wondered about what tomorrow would bring.

**Feel like reviewing now? Tell me what classes you think she should be good at. I was thinking maybe Potions and Transfiguration. But, I want your opinions. **

**Anywayz, xoxo Brittz**


	4. Potions

**OMG!!!! I totally have forgotten the disclaimer! So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight or HP, no matter how badly I wish I did. I mean seriously, imagine owning Edward. *Drools* and also, do you have any idea how much money they must have made from those books? I mean, just J.K. alone has more than the queen of England! Imagine both of them!**

**Anywayz, I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers and subscribers! MWAH! I LOVE YOU!!! Sorry, I'm not going to mention names this chapter. I got too many and I don't want to leave anyone out, so maybe I will have a chapter at the end dedicated to those who have continually shared the love with me. I love you guys!**

**And I just wanted to say, you have no idea how lucky you are that I'm writing this. I just got back from Australia day celebrations. DUDE! My scout leader "volunteered" me (and some others) to cook 5000 sausages and stuff to give away at a public event. I was practically screaming at him. 5000 sausages! And I didn't even get one! All I got was some free leftover breadrolls. I'm gonna kill him!**

**Now onto the story! ******

**BPOV**

I woke up wondering where I was. I was in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. And I was surrounded by beds occupied by people I didn't know. Then I saw a face I recognised, Hermione's.

Everything came flooding back to me. All of yesterday's events and the fact that I would be starting class today.

I climbed out of bed and found my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. When I got back to the room I saw that Hermione was no longer in bed.

_She must've gone to meet the boys for breakfast. _

I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. I had quick look in the mirror and headed downstairs.

As I headed into the great hall my eyes scanned the Gryffindor table for Harry and the others.

As soon as I saw them I started walking toward them.

Again, I sat beside Harry, and he looked happy about it. _I wonder why? Maybe he's just glad to have a new friend? _

"Morning Harry." I greeted him in the cheeriest voice I could manage.

He positively beamed. "Morning Bella."

I helped myself to breakfast and commenced eating it.

"So, Bella, can I see your timetable? I can show you where your classes are." He offered.

"Um, yeah, okay. Thanks." I handed him my timetable.

He smiled wider than I'd ever thought possible. "We're in all the same classes."

"Oh, cool." At least I would have someone to talk to.

Harry groaned. "Oh no."

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have double Potions with Slytherin first." He told me as if it were a complete explanation.

"And that's bad?" I didn't know why that was a bad thing. Potions sounded interesting.

"Snape enjoys torturing us, and so do the Slytherins. He'll make your life a living hell."

"Oh." Was I could reply.

I drank the last of my orange juice and Harry, Ron, Hermione and I stood up to go to class.

I followed them to the dungeons. It looked very interesting. It was damp and cold, but not as cold as Forks.

There was a group of students who I assumed to be Slytherins standing outside the door.

A cocky thin blonde boy walked up to me.

"So you're the new girl are you? Why are you starting so late? You must be a mudblood."

"Yeah, I'm new. I'm starting out late because I only just found out I was a witch, and I don't know what a mudblood is."

Harry stepped protectively in front of me, like _he _**(Edward) **always used to.

"Leave her alone Malfoy."

Judging from the way Harry and others reacted; I took it that "mudblood" was an insult.

"Sure, protect your girlfriend Potter." Malfoy sneered.

I was about to snap back at him when the dungeon door opened and a man, who I assumed to be Professor Snape, stepped out.

"Enter." He ordered.

Everyone filed into the classroom and took their seats. I walked slowly into the room and stood at the door, waiting to be seated.

Professor Snape strode to the front of the class and his eyes scanned over the class and finally landed on me.

"Ah, it seems that we have a new student." He said, gesturing towards me, "Why don't you take a seat next to Miss Granger."

I went at quietly sat next to Hermione.

"What is your name?" Snape asked me.

"Bella Swan." I told him.

"And do you have any knowledge about potions?"

"No sir, not yet."

"Hmm, well ask Miss Granger if you need help and see me after class for catch up work."

He then went back to writing instructions on the board. Today we were making The Draught of Peace. It seemed to be a very difficult potion. It was supposed to be stirred a certain number of times clockwise and anti-clockwise.

The potion was supposed to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. _Sounds like a substitute for Jasper._ I thought to myself.

I decided to put all of my focus on the potion. I wanted to try to make a good impression. I followed the instructions perfectly and copied Hermione's actions carefully.

We had ten minutes left to prepare the potion.

"A light silver vapour should now be rising from your potion." Snape told the class.

I beamed. Mine looked exactly as it should. A shimmery mist of silver vapour was escaping from my cauldron.

Snape began inspecting the students' potions and criticising those who had failed to brew the correct potion.

He stopped in front of me.

"Well done Miss Swan. You have succeeded in following instructions," He had a pained expression on his face, "five points to Gryffindor."

Hermione stood frozen, looking shocked. Then she realized her potion was to be inspected next.

"Adequate." Snape told her and moved on. She stood with a angry expression on her face.

Once Snape was out of earshot she spoke to me, "How come you're treated specially? He has never given points to Gryffindor. And he never _ever _praises students, especially not from Gryffindor."

"I have no idea." I told her, "Honestly I've got no idea why he was nice to me."

She seemed unsatisfied by that answer but was prevented from retaliating by Professor Snape.

"Everyone who has managed to read the instructions, please fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing."

I filled up my sample for marking, marked it and set it down on my desk. I filled up another two, which I put inside my bag; I was going to test if it was as good as Jasper, and maybe keep one for when I was feeling down.

I walked to the front of the classroom and proudly put my sample on Snape's desk.

I got back to my desk to see that Hermione had cleared up my stuff for me.

"Thanks Hermione."

"You're welcome." She replied with a devious smile on her face.

_I wonder what she's up to?_

She strode to the front of the class and placed her flagon on the desk.

I turned around when I heard glass shattering.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, I'm so sorry! It just rolled off the desk." She apologized with fake sincerity.

She had broken _my_ potion? So that was why she had that devious smile. She had planned to wreck my sample so I couldn't outshine her.

_What a bitch!_

"Unfortunately Miss Swan, seeing as your assignment has been destroyed, I am forced to give you zero."

I gasped. I was really starting to dislike Hermione. Not only was I not going to get a good mark, I was going to get zero!

"Actually, I have spares." I said with a grin on my face. I had outsmarted her. I was just glad that I had filled up extras.

I reached into my bag and pulled out one of my potions. This time I was careful to hand it right to Professor Snape, so that Hermione didn't have the chance to wreck this one. Not that she'd get away with it.

Hermione didn't look pleased. She was obviously still jealous that I got praised and she didn't. And now, I had outsmarted her evil little plan.

I wonder if Harry had seen what she was doing. He had. He had an expression of horror on his face. It was like he had never thought Hermione capable of being so mean. And over something so insignificant!

I packed up my bag and went over to sit on Harry's desk.

"I'm so sorry," He apologized for her, "She's not usually like that."

"It's okay, I'm just lucky I made spares."

"Yeah. Why did you make them anyway?"

"Um, I just wanted to test how effective they were."

"In comparison to what?" He sure was asking a lot of questions.

"Uh, well, I kinda had a friend who could manipulate emotions. He did it so well that you couldn't even force yourself to feel something different."

"Wow." Was all he could say. I'm glad that he didn't ask any more questions.

The bell went and he left for our next class.

"See you Bella!" He called over his shoulder.

I approached Professor Snape's desk. It appeared that he was concentrating very hard on something, but I couldn't see what.

"Uh, Professor Snape?" His head snapped up to look at me. He had a very confused expression on his face.

"Why can't I read your mind?" he asked.

_WHAT?!? _He was trying to read my mind? Why?

"Nobody can." I told him simply.

"You've tried this before? When? With whom?" He sure had a lot of questions.

"Yes, I've tried before. My ex-boyfriend can read minds. Anyone's mind. Except mine."

He definitely was interested but he left it at that.

"Oh. Anyway, your catch up homework."

He went to the storeroom cupboard and came out with several textbooks.

"Read over these. They are the first to fourth grade potions textbooks. I know it's a lot, but you will need to learn it for your OWL's." He handed me the books.

"I also suggest you read some Herbology books. They can help you create better potions by going beyond what is in the instructions."

"Okay, thank you."

I put the books in my bag and headed to my next class, Transfiguration.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, about this chapter, I kinda made snape a little too nice to bella. But I just want them to be, I dunno, friends? And I kinda made Hermione a bit of a bitch. but I think I needed to. To make harry and bella's relationship stronger. Trust me, it will work.**


	5. Confessions

**HPOV**

Bella walked into class late and was obviously struggling with her now bulging book bag. She looked like she had about five more textbooks than she needed in there.

She walked up to Professor McGonagall's desk and explained that she was with Professor Snape getting extra work so she could catch up. Professor McGonagall accepted her excuse and reminded her to come to her desk after the lesson so she could do the same thing. Poor Bella. She was going to have so much work to catch up on. Maybe I could help her? Be her study partner? Then, maybe even closer?

I wanted to ask her out but I knew that she would turn me down. She probably thought I was some troubled freak. And besides, I'm not even close to her league. Plus, even if, for some insane reason, she wanted to go out with me, she wouldn't have the time. From the looks of things she was going to be studying for the next few weeks straight.

"Okay Miss Swan, go take a seat next to Mr. Potter." Yes! She was going to be sitting next to me!

I smiled at her as she sat down. She pulled out her books and started taking notes, oblivious of my bliss.

Bella paid full attention in class, putting in more effort than even Hermione would. She must really want to do well.

Class ended and I waited for Bella to pack up her things. I shot Hermione a look that said 'I'm not happy with you' and I escorted Bella to lunch.

"Harry, you really don't have to."

Is she crazy? Does she really think that I wouldn't want to spend time with her?

"I want to. Why wouldn't I want to spend time with you?"

"Because, you could be spending time with your friends."

"I _am_ spending time with my friends. You are my friend Bella." She really thought low of herself. I wanted her to understand how much I wanted to spend time with her.

"Okay, fine. Just don't blame me when you're bored out of your brains." All I could do was grin at her. She smiled back. That sent my heart soaring.

She blushed. Had she heard my heart beating faster? No, I doubt she could hear something so faint. Even though it was going a million miles a minute.

**BPOV**

I smiled at Harry. His heart started beating faster. I had started paying more attention to people's heartbeats. I guess that's something that you start to notice when you hang out with vampires. It really was funny to hear peoples' natural reactions compared to what they showed you.

I laughed out loud. Harry's heart was beating very fast, yet his face was calm and relaxed. _I wonder why his heart is beating so fast? What's making him nervous?_

We sat down and started eating lunch. I didn't eat much, haven't eaten much since _they _left. I just didn't feel like eating.

In all honesty, I didn't feel like being human anymore. It was draining. Imagine being a vampire, never being tired, never having to eat. It was something that I could get used to.

I finished my food and sat there in silence, letting my mind drift off. Thinking about how much I missed them. They were like my family, and they just _left_. You don't just leave your family. Maybe they were just pretending to like me to make Edward – I winced at the mental pain- happy. How could I have thought that they would ever have loved a pathetic human like me?

I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Bella? Are you listening?" My head snapped up to meet Harry's concerned gaze, his worried green eyes. They showed nothing but care. I had barely known him a day, but I felt like I could trust him. I knew that if I needed him, he would be there for me.

I hugged him. I know it was stupid, but it felt right. It washed away all my insecurities and made me feel safe.

"Uh, Bella? Are you okay?" Harry's voice filled with yet more worry.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

I released him and sighed. He looked confused but he seemed to understand that, somehow, he had soothed me.

"Do you want to go and sit by the lake?" He offered.

"Sounds good." I wanted to explore more of the grounds; I hadn't really seen much of them.

We strolled outside casually and sat down under a tree next to the lake.

"Do you want to talk?" I suppose I need to let it out sooner or later.

"Okay." I sighed.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

And so, I told him. I told him about everything. About Edward, about them being vampires, about them leaving. It felt so good just to get it off my chest. It felt like a weight had been removed from my shoulders.

I didn't even realise that I was now crying into Harry's chest. He just sat, stroking my hair, calming me down, soothing me.

I took a deep breath and released it. All the tension and emotions that I had locked up for the past couple of months was suddenly gone.

I breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to share all my feelings with someone I trust.

Harry put his forefinger and thumb on my chin and tilted my head up to face him.

He kissed me. I felt his warm lips against mine. It just didn't feel as right as Edward. But that didn't mean that I didn't enjoy it. I did. But, there just wasn't the same spark as there was with Edward.

After a few seconds we pulled apart. We sat, just staring into each other's eyes, feeling complete trust, feeling safe with each other.

His warm hand caressed my cheek. I smiled, and so did he. I blushed and he just grinned like he was the luckiest man in the world.

"I think maybe we should head back now." Harry suggested.

"Okay." Harry helped me to my feet and we walked back to the school, hand in hand.

People were staring at us. I clung to Harry for support. He squeezed my hand and I felt a little bit more secure.

I was getting jealous stares from most of the girls and looks of longing from the guys, like they were jealous that Harry got me before they even had a chance.

_I doubt that._

I knew I was going to have a tough time adjusting.

**Sorry it's a tad short but I just started back at school. Grrr, bad teachers. Somehow, they plotted together to give me even more classes and I have to carry all of my textbooks (very heavy). Btw, I have more than everyone else in my grade because of my electives, which I cant change. Grrrrr. It frustrates me. PLEASE REVIEW!!! And thanks to musicroxmysox, someone who knows how to review. Mwahz!!!! Brittz!**


	6. Revelations

**Hey guys! I am incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I have had so much homework and assignments. I'm in year 10, and in NSW, that's a really important year. I have to do really well on my school certificate otherwise I won't be able to continue at my school (coz I have to reapply for years 11 and 12). I don't have that good of a record. Translation = I jigged a hell of a lot and I didn't hand in assignments. So I have to make it up now.**

**Okies, so this chapter we have a Hermione POV. She's not exactly nice at the moment. Oh, and I changed it so that Harry is Quidditch Captain this year.**

**Oh and HUGE THANK YOU to Thata Phoenix! She motivated me to type, even though it took me ages :P**

**Hermione POV**

I had heard the rumours around the school. It couldn't be true. There was no way that Harry and Bella were going out after knowing each other one day! Just no way!

Just then, I saw them enter the Entrance hall holding hands. This is unbelievable!

_How dare she? He's my friend, and she just waltzes in and steals him away!_

I feel absolutely murderous. I _have_ to break them up. How can he pick _her_ over me? I've known him for 5 years now, its got to be obvious that I like him. How thick can a guy be?

I started devising plans in my head. _That will work nicely._ I smiled deviously to myself.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

**Harry POV**

I can't believe how lucky I am. She's going out with _me._ She could've easily had any guy at this school but she picked me! I can tell that we're going to be the subject of all of the gossip over the next few weeks but I don't care.

We walked back to Gryffindor common room. As we were walking I thought about taking Bella on a date.

_Maybe a day together in Hogsmeade?_

We could go this weekend. I could take her on a romantic date to show her how much I care about her. I know I've only known her for a little while, but I think I'm starting to fall for her.

_Should I ask her now or later?_

I decided to ask her now. "Uh, Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Bella, would you like to go out on a date with me this weekend?" I asked nervously and held my breath waiting for her response.

Her face broke into a smile, "Of course, Harry! I'd love to."

I exhaled in relief. I started grinning like an idiot. I was so happy that she was mine.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

**BPOV**

Harry looked nervous. I wondered why.

"Bella, would you like to go out on a date with me next weekend?" He asked.

I smiled and told him excitedly, "Of course, Harry! I'd love to!"

He looked relieved at my answer and started grinning stupidly.

"So, when and where were you planning for this date to be?" I asked him.

"I was thinking next Saturday, in Hogsmeade. What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect, Harry." I held his hand until we reached the portrait.

Harry said the password and we climbed through the hole and into the commonroom.

We sat by the fire and started to do our homework in silence, only occasionally speaking to ask for assistance with an answer.

Before long, hours had passed and it was time for dinner.

We headed down to the Great Hall and sat down beside each other at the Gryffindor table. Not long after, Ron, Fred and George joined us and started talking about something called Quidditch.

"Um, guys? What's Quidditch?" I asked, looking at all of their shocked faces.

"Blimey! You don't know what Quidditch is!" George exclaimed.

"It's only the best game in the history of forever!" Fred told me as Harry sat watching amused.

"Oh, so it's a game. How is it played?"

They proceeded to tell me all of the basic rules and they also told me what positions they played.

"Sounds like fun. Maybe I could try it sometime? Not serious or anything, just for fun," I suggested. It really did sound fun, and I definitely want to try a sport where I have absolutely no chance of tripping over.

"Sure, that's a good idea. Maybe we could do it this weekend? We're going to be busy over the next few weekends with the team tryouts. Harry's the captain this year." Ron told me, proud of his friend's achievement.

"Really? He never told me that," I looked over questioningly at Harry.

He just shrugged and said, "It never came up. But I'd love to show you how to play."

I listened to them chatter about different Quidditch teams until the end of breakfast. We headed off to class but all I could think of was trying out Quidditch this weekend.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

All I had been thinking about this week was trying Quidditch. It sounded really fun and it would be impossible for me to trip over. I just hope I don't fall off the broom.

It was finally Saturday morning. We had a quick breakfast and then headed down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Here Bella, you can use my broom. I'll use Ron's." Harry offered his broom to me and I took it, weighing it in my hand. It was as light as a feather. It really was a nice broom.

"Thanks Harry." And with that, we headed out onto the pitch.

I saw Fred, George and Ron all sitting in the stands watching.

I looked towards Harry and he took that as an indication to start.

"Okay Bella. Put it on the ground beside you," I did as he said.

"Now, hold your right hand over the broom and say 'up' in a commanding voice. It should fly up into your hand."

I took a deep breath and said, "Up!" The broom jumped up into my hand immediately and Harry looked impressed.

"That's very good, Bella. Not many people get it on their first try," He told me encouragingly.

"Alright, now mount the broom like this." He swung one leg over his broom and stood with it between his legs. I copied and looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, now watch carefully." I paid very close attention as he kicked off from the ground. He rose a few feet and then just hovered.

"Your turn, Bella."

I tightly gripped the broom and kicked off, half expecting to fall straight back to the earth.

Amazingly, the broomstick hovered above the ground.

"Okay, now pull up." Harry instructed. I did as he said and stopped only when I was level with him.

"Well done, Bella. Now we're going to go to the other side of the pitch. Just lean forward and if at any time you want to go back to the ground, just lean down slightly."

With that, I leaned forward slowly and the broom moved forward at a snail's pace. I decided to try and pick up the pace. I leant further forward and the broom sped up tremendously. I found it odd that I didn't mind the speed. In fact, I enjoyed it. It was exhilarating to feel the rush of the wind and the lack of support beneath me.

I noticed that I wasn't beside Harry anymore. I slowed down and turned around, amazed at far I had actually flown. Harry was looking at me with awe. He finally reached me on his slow broom.

"That was incredible, Bella. You're a natural!" I blushed and he continued, "I think you should try out for the team. You'd only need a bit of practice and you'd be fantastic!"

I smiled shyly and nodded, "I might try out, but I don't think I'll be any good. And if I, by some miracle, do get on the team, people will think I'm only there because I'm your girlfriend."

He considered my words for a moment, "Once they actually see you fly, there's no way that they could possibly think that. And I've seen what competition you've got. Trust me, you're gonna make the team, you fly heaps better than some of the people who've been flying for years."

I just nodded and let the subject drop, I wanted to get flying again.

"Let's go again. Come on, I'll race you back to the other side of the pitch!" I took off, leaving him behind me. I can't believe how free and actually happy I felt. I hadn't felt like this in ages and I was amazed at how I had started to heal in only the few days that I had been here. I had made more progress here in a week than I had in months in Forks.

I had really come to relish my decision to leave Forks and come to Hogwarts. I was really starting to feel normal again. Even though I still loved Edward-wince- I didn't have that gaping hole inside me. I no longer felt like I was just surviving day to day, I now felt like I could be happy again.

I felt rejuvenated, like I had been asleep for months and had finally woken up. Like a caterpillar that emerges as a butterfly after months of being trapped in a cocoon.

I looked over at Harry and felt my face break into a smile. It was because of him that I was healing. He was putting me back together again and he didn't even know it.

Harry saw the smile on my face and asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"Just because," I told him simply.


End file.
